This invention relates generally to dynamic rock stabilizing fixtures for mine roof support applications, and more particularly to barrier plugs which limit the flow of grout to desired areas in dynamic rock stabilizing fixtures.
Presently, anchor systems utilize a metal or plastic sleeve which is designed to closely fit within a bore formed in mine roofs. A roof bolt, with a roof plate attached, are designed to be inserted within the sleeve, forcing the sleeve into tight engagement with the side of the bore.
Recently, grout or resin systems have been used in conjunction with the anchor to hold the roof bolt more securely in place. In these systems, the grout secures one axial portion of the roof bolt, and the plastic sleeve secures another portion. In these systems, the grout intermingles with the plastic sleeve portion weakening the attachment between the roof bolt and the bore.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present dynamic rock stabilizing fixtures. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.